


Lost and Confused

by SonicLoverCal



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicLoverCal/pseuds/SonicLoverCal
Summary: Ezra and Zeb break the phantom on a resupplies mission. With no means of communication and an accident leaving zeb’s armour completely destroyed, what will the boys get up to while they wait for the rest of the crew to find them?
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Kudos: 5





	Lost and Confused

It was supposed to be a simple mission, take the phantom out on a simple supply run with Zeb, get what they had come for and leave before they bumped into imperial forces. Easy right? But when an uncharted asteroid field knocks out the comms and sends the phantom hurdling towards the nearest planet, plans begin to change. 

Ezra stood up from the fiery wreckage of the ghost, and laying under part of the burning wing was an unconscious Zeb. Ezra was weak from the crash but struggled to use the force anyway to free his friend before any worse destruction happened costing both of their lives. Once Zeb was free and safe, he woke the male Lassat up to make sure he was safe and not hurt. Zeb cautiously sat up, not wanted to put too much strain on his bruised body.  
“What happened kid?” Zeb managed to choke out, “Where are we?” Extra replied nervously, “I don’t really know, last thing I remember we hit an asteroid and then I woke up here.” There was a hint of unease and confusion in his voice. He had never been this far from his master and family with no knowledge of how he’d get back to them. 

Zeb managed to stand and followed Ezra to a nearby cave where they’d camp until Kanan and the rest of the ghost’s crew found them. Inside, the cave was filled with mushrooms and spores that illuminated the whole cave, but it was clear to Zeb and Ezra that it besides the plant the planet was completely abandoned. Zeb looked himself over to make sure everything was alright and noticed the cracks in his armour, and how a shard of it was digging into his chest, not enough to pierce the skin but enough to cause a sharp pain. “Kid help me get this armour off before it kills me!” Zeb shouted as he frantically pawed at his armour. The lassat’s armour was designed to keep him safe but also to stop him from talking if ever captured by the enemy, so was near impossible to take of and life threatening once broken. ‘Of course I picked today of all days to wash my under armour’ Zeb thought to himself. ‘They’ve been telling me for years’. 

The Lassat removes his armour leaving him completely exposed to the young Jedi stranded alone with him. This couldn’t get any worse, could it?


End file.
